The invention relates to a picture pick-up device including a solid-state image sensor and an electronic shutter, which image sensor comprises in a semiconductor substrate picture pick-up elements for converting in a picture information integration period incident radiation into electric charge losses across biased semiconductor junctions and a parallel-in, series-out shift register coupled thereto for subsequently shifting, under the control of clock pulse signals supplied by a control signal generator, the electric charge losses to a sensor output terminal for the supply of a picture signal, the electronic shutter being active with a charge connection at the picture pick-up elements during a part of the picture information integration period under the control of a shutter signal supplied by the control signal generator.
A picture pick-up device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,715,485. In this device the picture pick-up elements in the substrate are each formed with a light-radiation sensitive, biased semiconductor junction between p- and n-type semiconductor materials with a first switching transistor for coupling the photosensitive semiconductor junction to the shift register and with a second switching transistor for coupling the photosensitive semiconductor junction to the image sensor substrate under the control of the shutter signal. The patent describes that during a first adjustable part of the picture information integration period the second switching transistors to the substrate are conducting and constitute the charge connections so that the photosensitive semiconductor junctions do not accumulate electric charge loss as picture information. In the remaining second part of the picture information integration period all first and second switching transistors are turned off so that electric charge losses dependent on the intensity of the incident radiation are accumulated as picture information which are subsequently shifted via the first switching transistors to the parallel-in, series-out shift register. Consequently, the electronic shutter is active with an adjustable insensitive and sensitive period during the constant picture information integration periods. In the case of occurrence of a locally excessive exposure of given picture pick-up elements it is then avoided that information is spread to adjacent picture pick-up elements which would lead to a blooming effect upon display of the picture signal.